bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nikki Grayson Mitchell
| died = | death cause = | occupation = Supermodel Writer/Author Walker International Shareholder | title = | residence = Salem City, New York | family = Walker family | parents = Nicolas Walker Leticia Alvarez (mother; deceased) Amelia Chancellor (step-mother) | siblings = Chance Evans (paternal half-brother) Dria Walker (maternal half-sister) Lavery Walker (paternal half-sister) Diego Santos | spouse = Nate Robinson (1998; dissolved) Chris Brady (1999; invalid) Nate Robinson (1999-2000; dissolved) Jake Barrett (2001-2006; divorced) Jake Barrett (2007-2008; divorced) Chris Brady (2009-present) | romances = Roger Houston Stavros Kiriakis (broken engagement) Ric Lane J. R. Hamilton Chris Brady | children = Jessica Houston Tristan Barrett Nathan Barrett Serina Barrett Karina Brady | grandchildren = | grandparents = Terry & Valerie Walker Javier & Connie Alvarez (deceased) | aunts/uncles = Victoria Walker Vania Walker | nieces/nephews = Eric Evans Carter Evans Danny Wilson Diana Wilson (deceased) Santos Sepulveda Sarah Roberts Parker Santos (deceased) | cousins = Terri Benson Terence Chancellor Faith Warden Terrell Warden Keesha Warden Sierra Roberts | relatives = | color = #F19CBB | color text = | species = }} Nicole Concelia "Niki" Brady (née Walker; previously Robinson; fomerly Barrett) is a fictional character on the original web soap series, Glory Days. As the only biological child of Nik Walker and his first wife, Leticia Alvarez, Niki has always felt the need to be perfect. She wouldn't allow herself to make mistakes. It was hard for her to get over her own mistakes which is the reason for many of her hardships in life. =Character History= Nicole "Niki" Walker was born June 6, 1979 in Crystal Springs, New Jersey. She is the daughter of mob boss, Nicolas Walker and his first wife, Leticia. She has two half brothers, Chance Evans and Diego Santos; and two half sisters, Dria and Lavery Walker. She is the mother of five children. In 1992, Nik's wife, Rhonda Wexler murders Nik when she burns his house down with him in it. Thirteen year old Niki is left to fend for herself with her grandmother Valerie Walker by her side. Niki and Dria then relocate to Salem City, New York with Valerie. In 1994, Niki met and fell in love with Roger Houston, her classmate. Niki and Roger decided to have sex and she got pregnant. In 1999, it was learned that Nik was actually alive and in 2010 it was discovered that Nik had found a therapist to erase Niki's memory so she had no recollection of Jessica or Roger. Niki doesn't find out about her daughter Jessica until 2010 and Jessica is sixteen years old. Life In Salem Early Relationships Niki was head over heals in love with her highschool boyfriend, Stavros Kiriakis but his grandmother, Dimitra Kiriakis didn't approve of the relationship. She did everything she could to try and keep them apart including kidnapping Niki and making Stavros think she was dead shortly after they graduated from highschool. Despite that, the couple continued to plan their wedding and Niki later discovered she was pregnant. Dimitra is furious with her grandson and one night runs Niki over with her car. The girl loses her child and she and Stavros call of their wedding. Niki is so afraid for her life that she'd rather be miserable then stay with Stavros. She later meets an older man, Nate Robinson. Nate is a journalist for a local newspaper and though he rejects her advances at first because of the age difference, he eventually comes to like Niki. In just a few years, the couple is engaged and they marry in 1998 when Nate is 35 and Niki is 19. They give birth to a son, Tristan, on September 12, 1998. Nate is forced to leave town on to cover a story in San Antonio. While he is in Texas, his plane is shot down and he is presumed dead. Niki later turns to her close friend, Chris Brady. Niki was shocked to find that her father Nik, was actually alive and living in a cabin with Amelia Chancellor who was recovering from pneumonia. Nate's Return Chris had been hiding his feelings for his dear friend Niki for quite some time and when people learned the young couple was getting married. Nik liked Chris, but he thought that Chris was taking advantage of Niki vulnerable state. Despite that, the couple married on Valentines Days 1999. Niki would get another shock when Nate appeared shortly after the wedding at the recepction. The fact that Nate wasn't dead made her marriage to Chris invalid. Though she had fallen deeply in love with Chris, she saw no point in persuing a real relationship because they were never really married. Niki reluctantly had her marriage to Chris annulled and renewed her vowels to Nate. But Nate was keeping another secret from Niki. He had a severe brain tumor and the doctors told him he was dying. Nate died peacefully in his sleep without anyone knowing the cause until the autopsy. Niki gave birth to their second son, whome she named after her late husband. Niki thought she could resume her relationship with Chris but she learned that he'd moved to Italy and gotten engaged to mob princess, Claudia Zamprognia. Niki left town shortly after she learned of Chris's engagement. With Nik's help, she vanished completely. Return to Salem Niki resurfaced in Forest Ridge, Pennsylvania married to golden boy, Jake Barrett. Corbin was a close friend of Nate's and he was with Nate when he died. He gave Niki a connection to Nate during his final moments and that's how they fell in love. Corbin had also adopted Tristan and Nate, Jr. as his own children. The couple would arrive in Salem in 2005, after the Dria dies. Niki also told her father that she had stayed away so long because she didn't want to face the fact that he'd had an affair with another woman while he was married to her mother. That affair resulted in her half-brother Chance. Nik thought it was time to for the whole world to know the truth about how Dria ended up dead and who she really was. Nik wasn't really Dria's father. Dria was the biological daughter of the crazed Eric Dalton. Leticia had an affair with Eric and that's why Nik slept with Amelia.